Daughter Of Hell
by TwinsOfBestFriends
Summary: After his escape from hell, the first thing Dean considered was her. The last thing he expected was to see her again. Throw in addicted!Sam, Alastair, Ruby, and an angel, and chaos ensues. Starts at S4E9 IKWYDLS & onward
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Friend Of Heaven, Daughter Of Hell**

**Rating: high T, for language and the very minimal hell descriptions**

**Genres: Action/Friendship, Adventure/Romance**

**Characters & Pairings: Dean/OFC romance, Sam/OFC friendship, plus some Cas and Ruby thrown in for good measure**

**A/N: "Asenath" is Hebrew and means "belonging to her father". "Etan" is Arabic and it means "fierce; unchanging". The meanings of both names I got from babynames . com. "M'ahev" is Hebrew pronunciation for "lover", in the same sense that "Abba" is the dearest form of "Daddy". Delilah's accent I'm imagining as Marina Sirtis's, as recommended by my Trekkie brother Chris. Yes, I did change the dates. A lot. As I continue to post it should make sense.**

**I promise that's my longest A/N.**

**Thanks for reading!**

~~May 2, 2008~~

Broken sobs were the only sound coming from the room as Sam Winchester cradled the broken, bloodied, and dead body of his older brother to him. Next to the boys, a blonde headed woman that had formerly been the shell of the demoness Ruby lay dead after having been vacated by Ruby. While it was dark, tense, and _red_ in the study, it was nothing compared to what the soul of Dean was seeing.

The not-yet-thirty man turned a slow circle while he tried to get a bearing on his surroundings. From what he could tell, he was in a literal pit with smoothened walls, the black of said enclosure standing out against the dark gray swirls of the clouds above them. The only splashes of color were the bright oranges and bloody reds on the horizon, and the silence was broken only by the cries of hell's victims. He could have sworn he was alone if not for the feeling of being watched carefully. "Hello?"

His voice reverberated off the walls, but he tried again when there was no response, "Who's there?"

"Dean Winchester. Well, as I live and breathe… Or maybe not." The female Russian-Spanish accented voice that responded didn't seem to have a focal point, just echoed around his confined space.

"Who are you?" Yeah, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. But if he was spending eternity with her…

"Why? No one else has ever wanted to know before. Not even the other hunters."

Swallowing back a statement about his father being one of them, he answered, "If we're saying I do for forever, I'd rather not get drunkenly hitched."

She chuckled, making goose bumps rise across his skin. "If you well insist."

There was a tap on his shoulder that had Dean turning on his heels and digging his toes into the ground for defense. At first glance, she looked almost normal. Granted, she was short at 5'4" and curly dark brown hair with a softly rounded face kind of made her look innocent. But when he noticed the strong form in which she carried her dancer's frame and the way her fierce green eyes leapt at him, the hunter changed his mind. Not to mention that she wore dark jeans, hunter's style boots, and a leather jacket over a tight black t-shirt. "You got a name?"

He couldn't help but watch her lips as she responded. "My hell name is Asenath." _If she were human, those lips would be totally perfect to…_

He furrowed his brow, "Never heard that one before."

She sighed lightly, her small breasts rising and falling only a little, "And I wouldn't expect to again. "

"Why are you making nice? Aren't you supposed to be, like, making juice of my blood and bread of my muscle?"

Asenath smirked, "Those would be the fairytale giants, Dean. What you have coming for you…" She trailed off, and after a moment, lifted a hand to toy with the hair on his temple. "I don't know who you pissed off, but I have never seen my father this angered before." Her hand gracefully dropped and he swore her eyes flashed an unnatural bright blue for a second.

"I like to think I'm just naturally talented at pissing off the supernatural."

"Well, you certainly succeed." The stance of the dark-haired woman suddenly changed into an aggressive one. "Time's up." In direct conflict with the recent change, her hand rose again to gently stroke his cheek, "I wish you luck. Stay strong. Maybe your change-" She reached behind his shoulder. "-won't be as painful."

Dean screamed unashamedly as the first meat hook was shoved through his shoulder.

_~~October 24, 2008, normal date~~_

_Etan looked over to the demon working the rack on his right, smirking at the relieved breath his victim took when the wrench was placed on his workbench. "Anyone new?"_

_The dark haired girl didn't even bother looking up from her no-longer screaming changer as she put aside his vocal cords and the blunt tweezers. "Not today. Father did have business to attend to though." She shuddered when she finally faced her partner. "I don't even want to know what's going on. He's been leaving more and more, and the last time he did that, we wound up with four new hunters on time bombs."_

_The male companion made a face, "I was one of them. And no one ever treated me quite like you did." He sighed as if in a false daydream. "Asenath. Never forgot your name."_

"_And you never will." She grinned up the nine inches to the face of her best friend._

_~~18Feb2009, normal date~~_

_Their kiss deepened roughly, and hands wandered in places not normally ventured unless the two parties were lovers. But this was hell, and this show was in effort to retrieve answers on Heaven's plans towards the Crossroads Department. Speaking of show…_

"_Fine! That is disgusting! Just… Enough!"_

_The man who's eyes had long since gone an unnatural gray stepped back from his actual girlfriend and grinned widely. "Glad you see things our way." He grabbed his shirt, along with her tee and leather jacket, tossing the latter to the bra- and jeans-clad Asenath. "We'll just get my boss and get outta your hair."_

_He waited patiently (surprisingly enough) for the young neon blue-eyed woman to finish dressing before the two escaped out the door and down the hall._

_Her unchanging accent broke the silence once they stepped out of the 'guest quarters', "Here's the game plan. You talk, I'll stand there."_

"_What has Alastair ever done to you?"_

"_Exactly, Etan. Nothing. He's done nothing. Well," She shrugged haplessly, "Unless you count the torture and the anger towards me because of Mom and my receiving her genes."_

_The man nodded and wrapped his arm around her, wary of watchers, "You wanna just wait outside the door?"_

"_And wait on Uncle to find me?" The snort was completely dignified in her opinion. "He's pissed at you, and he'll take it out on me. I'm not putting myself in that position again. I'll deal with daddy dearest. Thanks very much." She squeezed around his middle with her own arm._

"_If we were upstairs…" Her lover breathed deeply before continuing, "By 'upstairs', I mean 'the surface', do you think we would have been married by now?"_

"_Etan?" She grinned widely up at him. "Was that some kind of a whack-job proposal?"_

_He was quick to shake his head, shaggy hair flopping enough to almost make her dizzy, "No, 'course not. Just, curiosity."_

_The door to Asenath's office served as the first landmark reminding them that fraternizing was punishable by her father. Mainly because his door was the next one on the right. Etan squeezed his demented savior's hand tightly before releasing it and knocking on the door loudly enough to be heard over the squealing of some poor soul. _Most likely a hunter_, both torturers were thinking._

_Etan did his bare minimum necessary. Reported the breaking of his victim, avoided eye contact, accepted the complements with demonic grace, and attempted to leave as quickly as possible. All while the woman remained by the door with her head bowed and hands clasped behind her back until Alastair called her attention, "Asenath."_

_She stepped forward into 'check' position. "Yes, father?"_

"_The results of your…play toy?"_

"_Michael Elkins broke four days ago, sir. I have only been occupying my hands per Azazel's orders."_

"_I was unaware the younger Elkins began begging to give up his secrets so soon."_

_Asenath's eyebrows came together delicately in confusion, "I reported to Meg. She assured me she was operating on your beha-"_

_Her father stepped forward menacingly and spoke angered. "You are to always come directly to me."_

_She dropped her head, "Yes sir. I understand."_

_Alastair backed away again, "However, given the circumstances, I will see to it that Meg is appropriately… disciplined."_

_The relief was only vaguely evident in his daughter's eyes, "Yes, sir. Thank you."_

"_Dismissed." Both of his highly feared subordinates snapped to attention before leaving._

_After both had taken several moments to breathe and get further down the hall, Asenath finally intertwined her fingers with Etan's. "In response to earlier? If we were on the surface, we'd be long dead by now. In purgatory." The two shuddered in both fear and relief and continued to their housing._

_~~September 17, 2009~~_

_The bright light was sudden, and burned both Asenath and Etan's eyes more than any other torture ever put to use in hell to date. It was several moments before the male was able to open his eyes, much less stand. But when he did finally allow his dark gray eyes to open, he peered up at the indiscernible figure. Said eyes widened when he realized that not only was his long-time girlfriend standing, but she was having a _discussion _with the creature. After many exchanged angry statements, the dark haired female finally nodded in surrender before turning and making her way to the kneeling man. He whispered, "Is that…"_

_She gulped, "Yeah. Yeah it is. He's here t-" She cut herself off, swallowing hard as though about to break bad news to him. When she didn't continue, Etan instigated his own encouragement, covering her hand with his own and squeezing familiarly._

"_What is it?"_

"_He's here for you." The broken form of a man halted his movements as she plunged forward. "He asked me to make sure that you actually are- were- Dean Winchester-"_

"_-I stopped being Dean almost a hundred and seventy years ago!"_

"_I know that!" Asenath closed her unnaturally blue eyes to collect herself before opening them to gently stroke his head with hand he wasn't grasping onto. "I know, baby. He wants to take you up to the surface."_

_It took a second for the thought to compute in Etan's mind. "Th- the surface?"_

"_Yeah, that place where the sun shines and you can eat processed hot dogs?" The woman maintained a straight face._

_He grimaced. "I'm too adjusted to spending all my days down here."_

"_M'ahev, you have a chance to do what no other young changer has done before! Take it!"_

_The young changer blinked slowly, "What about you?"_

_She gulped, "I'm staying behind. Someone's gotta take the slack." The corners of her mouth twitched unashamedly._

_Etan's whole world stopped for a moment, and he felt like his real self for a split second. "You mean… You're not… He won-"_

"_No. He's here for you." She looked up with a worried expression as a full squad of protectors rounded the corner. "You have to go! Now!"_

_He protested wildly, not wanting to leave her behind as he was shoved at the momentarily forgotten creature. "No, I'm not leaving you here! Not with what Alastair wil-"_

_Her final desperate attempt at convincing him was one-sided. Just before the company reached her she pulled all of her abilities into the front of her mind and shoved him with a tendril of power at the enemy. "Go!"_

_And with that, the two cried out at the same time. One from relief that flooded his mind as something burned his shoulder. The other in pain as she was torn apart in anger and desperation for allowing a young changer to escape prior to his time._

The flashbacks continued to raid his mind as he struggled to sort through them. He lay in the grass, in the middle of a field that had the appearance of a bomb test site, with the desert-blazing sun shining directly in his face. For several moments though, all he could think about was that he himself, the least likely changer in hell, Etan- no, it's Dean now- was free on earth.

~~November 19, 2009, normal time~~

Both Winchester boys and the escaped psychiatry patient Anna Milton jumped when the door to the church attic was shoved open widely. And, he wouldn't swear on it, but Sam could have sworn his older brother's eyes shifted to a silver-ish color for a split second when Ruby's strange friend entered the room.

"Good. You got the girl. Let's go," Ruby demanded, not caring for propriety.

Anna backed up a step, "Their faces!"

"It's okay," Sam tried to calm the college student down. "They're here to help…" He gestured quietly for his bed-buddy to introduce herself and her friend, promptly ignoring Dean's muttered "Yeah, don't be so sure."

"I'm Ruby, my baby sister Delilah." She ignored the glare. "All formalities aside… We have to hurry."

Dean scoffed, "Why?"

Delilah spoke for the first time, "There's a demon coming. A big-timer. Let's fight later." Her accent was incredibly unique, and Sam _would_ swear- up and down- she almost sounded Russian.

Another scoff. "That's pretty convenient. Showing up right when we find the girl with some big-wig on your tail."

"We didn't bring him here," Ruby interjected. "You two did."

There were confused glances from both boys.

"The girl's house?" The green eyed stranger lead on. "You weren't exactly inconspicuous in your leaving."

"We've gotta go, now," Ruby demanded.

The younger Winchester stopped everyone in their tracks when he pointed to the statue of Mary. The virgin's image was crying blood.

Both demonesses backed up in horror. "It's too late," Ruby's voice was final. "He's here."

Anna was immediately shoved into a closet by Sam with a warning to "stay there and don't move." When the young man returned, he had withdrawn a flask of holy water.

"No, Sam." Delilah spoke before her older sister could. "Time to pull out the tricks."

"Whoa, hold on a sec-" Dean tried to stop her.

"Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going dark side," Ruby defended her sister. "He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die."

The younger demoness mumbled something unintelligible under her breath, drawing a _flick_ and an exasperated expression from her sibling. The door being flung open again halted everyone. Except Sam, who simply moved to the front of the group in anticipation of whoever walked through the door.

The gray-haired, balding, and _strutting_ man that came through the door was not the host they were expecting. The panic also rose when the shaggy-haired brother produced only a slight twitch in the stranger's stature. "That tickles," he coughed mockingly slightly before taunting his competitor. "You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam."

He effortlessly flung the young man down the stairs, and blocked Dean's attempt to stab him with the demon-feared knife. "Hello again, _Dean_."

There was a scream as Anna was yanked from the closet by Ruby and dragged down the stairs around a rousing Sam. Delilah snatched the knife from its resting place on the floor and withdrew a longer blade of her own to accompany it behind Alastair, who continued to taunt, "Come on, Dean. Don't you remember me? Oh, I forgot. I'm wearing a pediatrician." He threw a few more punches to bloody up the face of his former favored student. "But we were so close… in hell…"

"Alastair." The elder hunter said the name with such hatred as his eyes flared with memories long forgotten of racks, workbenches, and stolen kisses.

Sam yanked the shorter, deadly knife from the stranger's hand and rushed forward at the attacker despite warnings from the remaining woman.

Both boys turned out of his physical reach, rejoining the woman left, as Alastair goaded, "You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, son." And with that, he flung the physical form of his daughter through the stained-glass window, the Winchesters jumping after her by choice after a second's thought.

Delilah sat sulking in the chair by the shuttered window, keeping pressure on the wide gash over her recently reset right radius. She watched as her former lover shouted out from the bathroom to his brother, "Are you almost done?"

Said brother grimaced as he slid the fish hook back under his skin for the final stitch in his own gash, "I'm going as fast as I can."

"Good." Dean bumbled back into the bedroom. "'Cause you know I got a dislocated shoulder over here. And little miss priss," he nodded at the silent stranger, "can't help with a broken arm." He snagged the whiskey bottle and took a swallow, ignoring her childish move to stick her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, I'll pop it back when I'm finished," Sam responded, completely oblivious to the exchange around him. He snipped the dark-colored floss and gestured quickly for the whiskey bottle. "Gimme that."

Both bodies not involved in the stitching winced when the whiskey flooded over the cut. Dean tried to be the distractor, "So you lost the magic knife, huh?"

"Yeah, saving your ass," Sam sniped. "Who the hell was that demon?" He stood slowly.

"No one good." The accented voice from the edge of the room called attention. "I'll need to take you to Anna. Soon."

"Ruby's got her. I'm sure she's fine." Sam ushered his brother to the edge of the bed and grasped his shoulder. "All right, on three. One-" He pushed his weight forward, urging his brother to cry out in pain.

With a grunt, the re-located man asked, "You sure about Ruby?" Dean slapped an ice pack on his shoulder muscle, allowing it to serve as a distraction. "'Cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and then brought that demon in to kill us."

"Believe me when I say that there is _no way_," Delilah enunciated, "that _any_ demon would ever associate themselves with that monster."

Sam nodded his agreement, "I believe you. She's keeping Anna safe."

"Yeah?" The elder hunter took a seat across the table from the curly haired woman. "Then why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?"

The green haired girl scoffed, "What am I? Nobody?" At the twitch of Dean's lip corners, she shook her head, "Don't answer that. She's at our safe house."

"Not to mention that demon's probably still watching us," Sam agreed. "He's expecting us to lead him back to Anna. That's why he let us go."

"You call this letting us go?" Dean remarked smartly.

"Yeah, and he should." The woman spoke again. "Killing us would have been no problem for him. We just need to lay low and wait on my sister to contact us."

"How's she gonna do that?" He paused for a moment and redirected his attention to his little-ish brother. "Why do _you_ trust her so much?"

"I told you."

"You gotta do better than that. Hey, I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I mean, I really want to understand. But I need to more."

"With what you've been through, and I'm saying this about my own sister, you deserve to know more," Delilah said meekly. The buzzed-cut man nodded his gratitude.

"I told you… She saved my life."

**Okay. So, not many original scenes or dialogue. Just so you can get to know Delilah a _little_ bit.**

**I'd love to be telepathic and know what every reader thought of chapter one. But I'm not. Reviews without flames?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Daughter Of Hell**

**Rating: high T, for language and the very minimal hell descriptions**

**Genres: Action/Friendship, Adventure/Romance**

**Characters & Pairings: Dean/OFC romance, Sam/OFC friendship, plus some Cas and Ruby thrown in for good measure**

**Disclaimer: *flips quickly through many, many college application and scholarship forms and writing samples* nope. Nothing for ownership. Maybe, if I write and read well enough in college though...**

**A/N: No foreign languages in this one. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two:

"Ruby came back for me," Sam concluded. "Whatever you have to say, she saved me. More than that, she got through to me. What she said to me… It's what you would've said." His older brother winced at being compared to the demon. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here."

"And, if it means anything," the forgotten Delilah added, "I wouldn't either."

"Housekeeping!"

Dean shot a glare at the door, "Not now!"

"Sir, I've got clean towels!"

The elder hunter paced angrily to the door and opened it just as the weighted black lady pushed her way inside. "Couldn't you just leave 'em at the door?"

She handed a small slip of paper to Sam, "I'm at this address." Delilah snorted and chuckled good-naturedly at the unforeseen disguise.

Said young hunter looked curious, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Go. Now," the maid continued to order. "Go through the bathroom window. Don't stop. Don't take your car. Don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot."

The shaggy-haired man shook his head, "Wait, Ruby?"

"Okay. Yes. So I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute."

"Sue her if you don't appreciate it," Delilah defended.

"What about-"

"Coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I've got to hurry back. See you when you get there." When only her sister made a move to stand, she urged again, "Go!"

When the dark haired woman had managed to lead the Winchesters to the cabin serving as a safe house, Ruby just glanced at them and sniped, "Glad you could make it."

"Yeah, thanks," Sam just nodded concedingly. He turned his attention to the redhead. "Anna, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Ruby's not like other demons," Anna conceded. "She saved my life."

"Yeah, I hear she does that…" Dean began. "I guess I, you know."

"What?" Ruby's face remained hysterically schooled.

"I guess I owe you for… Sam. And I just wanted… you know-"

"-Don't strain yourself."

"Okay, then. Is the moment over?" At Ruby's nod, he exhaled roughly. "Good. 'Cause that was awkward."

The quiet redhead spoke again, "Hey, Sam? Do you think it'd be safe for me to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked."

Sam shied away awkwardly and just looked at the two sisters. The younger one stepped forward to sit by her counterpart on the bench. "Um, Anna…"

"What?"

"Your parents. They're, um…"

"What about them?"

Delilah reached over the short distance to gently place her hand on Anna's arm. "Anna, I'm sorry."

Anna shrieked lightly, curling over to clutch at her midsection as the emotional pain ripped through her. "Why is this happening to me?"

"We don't know," the green-eyed stranger responded quietly. Both sitting women suddenly glanced up to the doors, but it was the more experienced that spoke. "Someone's coming."

Anna was immediately ushered into the back room by Sam while Dean set the weapons bag on a small table. As Sam returned, Ruby turned to him and asked, "Where's the knife?"

Delilah smirked, "Yeah, about that…"

"You're kidding," the elder demon deadpanned, automatically turning her glare to the senior Winchester.

"Hey, don't look at me!" He defended.

Sam fidgeted under the glare of three stares, "Thanks a lot."

The door quaked, and the green-eyed fighting beauty drew a blade longer than the demon-killer seemingly from out of nowhere. Ruby paid them no mind, choosing instead to goad Sam on with "Great, just peachy. Impeccable timing guys, really."

At seeing Castiel and Uriel enter the small room, Delilah slid her blade up the length of her jacket sleeve as her eyes turned an unnatural blue, and her sister's turned inky black. Dean, on the other hand, went with the direct approach: "Please tell me you're here to help. We've been having demon issues all day."

"And not just 'demon' issues," Castiel remarked quietly while his coworker stepped forward and said, "Well, I can see that. You want to explain why you have those _stains_ are in the room?"

"We're here for Anna," the trench-coated man subtly tried to redirect his partner's attention to their current job. But he was persistent.

"Here for her, like… _here_ for her?" Dean tried to make sense of it all.

Uriel shook his head roughly and stepped back to his superior's side once again. "Stop talking. Give her to us. And, since she's with you too, hand over the Fallen."

"The Fallen?"

Sam, ignoring his brother, was focused directly on Anna, "Are you gonna help her?"

"No." If they didn't know any better the non-angels would have sworn Cas spoke with remorse. "The two have to die."

"Delilah, I somewhat understand." Any lesser man would have wailed under her heated glare. "But you want Anna? Why?"

Uriel shoved forward hastily yet again. "Out of the way."

Dean also took a step forward to his younger brother's side. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever. But it's no reason to gank her."

"Don't worry," the dark-skinned vessel sneered, "I'll kill her gentle. But the stain-"

"You've always been heartless sons of bitches." When the quiet neon blue-eyed girl spoke, Dean agreed he couldn't have said it better.

"As a matter of fact," Castiel nodded in her direction, "We still are. And?"

"And?" Sam drew his eyebrows together in irritation. "Anna's an innocent girl!"

"She is far from innocent."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing." Both women glared harder, if it were possible. "Now give us the girls."

"Sorry, get yourself another couple," Dean said, sarcasm written all across his body language. "Try J-Date."

"Who's gonna stop us? You two?" He looked back at the women. "The demon whore? The wanted half-blood?"

The Winchesters cocked an eyebrow at the last reference, but instantly went on the defensive when Ruby was thrown into the wall, Delilah seemingly frozen in place. Dean rushed after him, an extreme sense of protection flowing through his veins towards the younger woman. Sam was being backed into the wall, pleading, "Cas, stop… Please…" before said angel touched his forehead, causing him to collapse unconscious. Dean's face, after his futile attempt to stop the other angel, was bloodied and bruised, and he didn't like the tone of Uriel's voice when he said darkly, "I've been waiting for this…" The winged creature began to move slowly to the only standing opposition available.

But a bright light appeared from the rafters, harnessing a scream from both angels as their vessels were blown up into it.

A quick glance around showed brown-eyed Ruby stirring on the floor, Sam still passed out, and green-eyed Delilah standing by a drawing of God-knew-what on the wall in what looked suspiciously like blood. After helping up the older demoness, the two turned to Delilah, who was removing her jacket and button up (leaving her in a tight blue tee) and wrapping her bleeding, uncasted arm.

Ruby began, "Did you jus-"

"It wasn't me. I don't know who, but…" She glanced over at Sam, who was beginning to shift a little. He was helped up by his brother before all four paced impatiently to where they had last left Anna. Anna was standing shakily, hands and her right arm coated liberally in blood.

Delilah dropped her shirt from her arm and collected the dry one Dean held out as the two surged to the redhead. "Anna!"

"Are they- are they gone?" She asked, her voice quivering slightly.

"Did you kill them?" Dean demanded.

"No, I just sent them away."

Delilah smiled a little. "Back to heaven. That's a sigil." Her smile faded. "How did you know what to draw?"

The other woman shook her head, "That just popped in my head." She gestured at the bloodied mirror. "I don't know how I did it. I just did."

While Dean and Ruby escorted Anna to the junk yard, Sam took Delilah with him to fetch the Impala as well. He figured this would be a good a time as any to try to get some answers.

"So," He began cautiously, "You're… Ruby's sister?"

She nodded, curls bouncing slightly over the back of the passenger half of the bench.

"You look like you're about Anna's age."

She grinned lightly, "I'm twenty-one normal years. Don't ask. And you can just come right out and ask me about my past with Ruby."

He gestured with one hand for her to answer her own question.

"Ruby and I obviously aren't related by blood. She made the choice to use demonic witchcraft, the brave soul that she was, and I did not have a choice of being born into this. My mother was, like me, a half-blood."

"So, what? You're a Nephilim?"

"Not quite. The next worse thing when you're dealing with angels. My mother was half-demon and half-human." Before she could be interrupted, she commented, "Shouldn't be possible, I know. But it is. And my father is, despite common belief, a fallen angel. Which is what put me on heaven's 'To-Be Exterminated' radar."

"You're the daughter of Lucifer?" The shaggy-haired question sounded more like an incredulous statement.

"Oh, thank the devil I managed to escape that one," she laughed breathlessly. "No. No, _his_ son. Alastair." She shivered unintentionally, and Sam suddenly realized where he'd heard the name. Dean's nightmares. "He's just been so demented and his thought pattern has gone so far off the map of common sense that he has made himself vulnerable to demonic killers."

"So, would you happen to know who this… Acenuth… is?" He pronounced it as ace-uh-nuhth.

She shook her head a little, remorse hidden deep in her green eyes. "No. Asenath," she pronounced it correctly as 'ass-eh-nahth', "disappeared twenty years ago. When she lost her best friend."

He contemplated for a moment on the very little that she had told him, before remarking, "So you're really quarter human, quarter demon, half angel?" He grinned and laughed a little bit as he thought about it. "Can't imagine applying for scholarships by that ethnicity."

She stifled a chuckle as well, settling on a deadly smirk. "We can't all have our happy-ever-afters. I've made do the last eighteen years I've been able to fend for myself. And I like to think it's worked fairly nicely."

"So you've been hunting? Any friends? Connection to Ruby?"

"Touché. Ruby saved my life. Hard to imagine it's been twenty years now. My boyfriend died. Horrendous death. Had it not been for her, I would probably have been stuffed in purgatory by now. I got lucky when she showed up. Cut me a deal-" she cut him off before he could have a panic attack "-and not for my soul. Just so that she could keep an eye on me. Like she did for you. Only gentler."

Both occupants trailed off, lost in memories.

"Kept any friends?"

"Right. Um, I've had a few. Bobby has let me in and out of his house a few times, when I needed shelter or some information. Which leads me to the whole hunting thing. Yes, I do hunt. Which is the only reason Ruby knew anything about Anna."

Sam's jaw dropped in shock. "What, you're her contact."

She nodded smugly before turning the radio on. "And, for the record, those few friends I've got? They call me 'Lilah'." Kansas's 'Dust In The Wind' was turned up, signaling an end to their conversation.

After delivering Anna to Bobby's panic room, Dean joined the others in the study. "How's the car?"

"I got her, she's fine," the younger Winchester assured the panicking 'lover'. "Where's Bobby?"

"Uh, the Dominican. He said we break anything, we buy it."

"He working a job?"

"God, I hope so."

"Or he could be at hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker's cap," Delilah interjected, smirking.

"Now that's seared in my brain," Sam grimaced. "Thanks, Lilah."

"Not apologizing. In the job description."

"All right," Dean pointedly ignored their newfound companionship, "What did you find on Anna?"

"Uh, not much. Her parents were, uh," he trifled with some papers, settling on some and laying them out across the desk. "Rich and Amy Milton. A church deacon and a housewife."

"Riveting."

"But there is something else that isn't found by everyday resources. This latest episode wasn't the first." Delilah stood and moved to collapse tiredly in her old friend's chair.

"No?" Dean appeared skeptical.

"When she was two and a half, she'd get hysterical anytime her dad got close to her. Claimed he wasn't her father."

"Who was? The plumber, hmm? A little snaking in the pipes?"

Sam looked disgusted, "Dude, you're confusing reality with porn again. Look, Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that this real father of hers was pissed. Very pissed. Like, wanted-to-kill-her pissed."

"Kind of heavy for a two year old."

"She saw a shrink, not one like we saw in the church attic, got better. Grew up normal as you can get with a past like that," Delilah explained.

"Until now. So what's she hiding?"

"We could jus-" Lilah cut herself off suddenly and looked up sharply to her right, where Anna stood in the door.

She took a second before angrily asking, "Why don't you just ask me to my face?" Delilah muttered quietly, "I was going to suggest that…" but went unheard.

After sending a quick glare to the lounging half-blood, Dean redirected it to her older sister. "Nice job watching her."

Ruby protested weakly, "I'm watching her."

"No, you're right," Sam interjected. "Anna, is there anything you want to tell us?"

"About what?"

"The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?" The younger Winchester tried hard to jog her extensive memory.

"You tell me. Tell me why my life has been leveled…" She and Lilah both took a deep breath. "Why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know."

"Okay, then let's find out," Sam suggested.

His eyes met Delilah's and she nodded. "I'm outta here. Lemme know when the psychic leaves."

Dean stared hard, eyeing her ass until the door slammed shut. _I swear, I've seen that walk- heard that voice- before…_

"Don't be afraid," Anna tried to smooth over the four hesitant people standing around her. "I'm not like the others."

The demoness was the first to speak, "I don't find that very reassuring."

"Neither do I," Pamela agreed with her for once.

"So… Castiel and Uriel. They're the ones that came for us?"

"You know them?" Sam was hardly distracted when the door shut, Delilah entered, and Pamela shifted uneasily. All in rapid succession.

"We were kind of in the same foxhole."

"So, what?" Dean questioned. "They were, like, your bosses or something?"

"Flip it, Dean-o," the half-blood answered for the sheepish angel.

Ignoring the memories accompanying the nickname, his eyebrows rose a notch, "Look at you."

Pamela shoved aside her discomfort, "But now they want to kill you?"

"Orders are orders. Trust me, I get it," Delilah remarked in support of the redhead.

She nodded, "I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head."

"Why?" The psychic questioned.

"I disobeyed, which for us is the worst you can do. I fell."

"Meaning?" Dean questioned.

"She fell to earth," Pamela explained simply. "Became human."

"Wait a minute, I don't understand," the sasquatch looked confused, "So, angels can just become human?"

Delilah chuckled darkly, "Not 'just'. Try cracking open your chest and removing a lung."

Anna nodded with a frown. "That did kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace."

"Come again?" Dean's eyebrows came together.

"My grace. It's energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her 'little miracle'. She had no idea how right she was."

"So, you just forgot that that you were God's little Power Ranger?"

The redhead nodded up at Dean, "The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah."

"I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are."

"Ruby's right," Anna concluded. "Heaven wants me dead. _Us _dead."

"And hell just wants her," Both demonesses shivered unconsciously at the younger one's revelation. "They've wanted angels, and a real one to torture for heaven's secrets? This makes Anna the Stanley Cup to them. Me? I'm just wanted. Eventually, heaven or hell will find us."

"I know. And that's why I'm gonna get it back."

"What?" Sam asked for clarification.

"My grace."

The other Winchester took his brother's lead, "You can do that?"

"If I can find it."

"So, what? You're just gonna take some divine bong hit and, shazam, you're Roma Downey?"

"Something like that."

"All right. I like this plan," Dean conceded. "So where's this grace of yours."

"Lost track," admitted Anna. "I was falling about ten thousand miles per hour at the time."

"Wait, you mean falling, like, literally?"

The girl nodded at Sam.

"Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet, maybe, or a meteor?"

"Why do you ask?"

Sam looked to the bookshelves and his laptop. His older brother sighed, "Let's get outta his hair. He's got research to do."

Anna and Ruby slipped back downstairs with a book for themselves when Pamela requested that Dean take her home. Delilah, on the other hand, made herself scarce yet again.

**No cliffie. Just a really awkward ending that will hopefully be improved as I write.**

**That "Review" button is almost as blue as Delilah's eyes... (;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Friend Of Heaven, Daughter Of Hell**

**Rating: high T to low M, for language and the hell descriptions- if it needs to be changed, just let me know**

**Genres: Action/Friendship, Adventure/Romance**

**Characters & Pairings: Dean/Sam familial no slash, Sam/OFC friendship, Dean/OFC romance**

**A/N: Just went back to review. And guess who's been forgetting the splits and making this one big blob per chapter. Change made! Haha. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

**A/N2: It's been a while, and it'll continue to be a while. I've been working hard. But thanks for your patience.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I no own. :(**

Chapter Three:

"We still got the hex bags," Dean was just starting to say as Lilah rejoined the group again. "I say we head back to the panic room."

"What, for forever?" Ruby challenged.

"I'm just thinking out loud!"

"Oh, you call that thinking?"

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey, stop it!" Sam intervened.

"Anna's grace is gone. You understand? She can't angel up. She can't protect us."

"I might could fight one side. Heaven _or _hell," Delilah defended her good friend. "But definitely not both. Not at once."

"Um… guys?" All attention was directed from the fight to the walking radio. "The angels are talking again."

Sam demanded, "What are they saying?"

"It's weird… like, a recording… or a loop," Anna swallowed, trying to make sense of it. "It says, 'Dean Winchester gives us Anna and Delilah by midnight. Or…"

Said hunter gulped. "Or- or what?"

"…'Or, we hurl him back to damnation'."

The look of sheer panic on Dean's face was almost uncharacteristic, had the location not been where it was.

Sam stepped forward to protect his brother. "Anna, do you know of any weapon that works on an angel?"

"To, what? To kill them?" At his nod, she halted his train of thought. "None that we could get to. Not right now."

He turned. "Delilah?"

She swallowed hard, eyeing both Dean and Ruby, before she finally responded. "I have one blade. I don't even know its contents, so no duplicating it." She trailed off. "I can fight one, maybe two, angels. But _legions_ are looking for Anna."

"Okay, wait, wait," Dean stopped. "I say we call Bobby. We get him back from hedonism."

"Dean, what's he gonna tell us that we don't already know?"

"I don't know, but we gotta think of something!"

Delilah, out of habit, raised a hand to lay on Dean's shoulder, but stopped herself before she could get a few inches.

At the hand that finally reached his shoulder, Dean started- though he would later claim it was to unclench his already tense muscles. He looked up and over from the book he was studying on Baby and found Delilah. "Hey."

She didn't read into his gruff greeting. "Hey."

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "How you holdin' up?"

"I'm okay. Glad I'm not the newbie."

He nodded a little in response.

"You?"

"Well, right now, I'm back on a fast-track to hell. So, not so hot."

She gave him a small, sad smile.

The silence stretched on, though both realized it wasn't all that uncomfortable, through Dean going back to his book and Lilah laying out over the hood of the Impala on her back. She stretched her arms up over the windshield and under her head to cradle it and exhaled contentedly, eyes closing from lack of sleep. Several more moments passed before the young middle-aged man finally looked up. "I remember, you know."

Her eyes didn't open, she just waited on him to continue.

"You. Us."

"Well," she said hesitantly, "I remember it all too."

He took note of the page number of the book before closing it and setting it on the roof, taking its place beside her, mirroring her position. He wasn't going to be able to find any more weapons without Bobby on hand to help construct them. So might as well use his next few fours wisely.

They rested for several moments before she broke the silence again, "It's not your fault."

"If I grew to get used to it, the-"

"Ruby did save my life because I tried to take it when you left. The Protectors tried first, failed. Figured I'd take care of it on my own." She used the moonlight to pull off one of her jacket sleeves and show him the scars stretching vertically up both her forearm and inner bicep. He sat up abruptly.

"They're physical."

"Yeah. Because I would rather have dealt with purgatory than deal with what I was forced to do in hell. What I grew used to, in hell."

"Purgatory? You're not a monster."

"You see why Ruby's makeshift Watch was necessary," she commented dryly. "And for the record, you're not one either. There's a reason you were named 'Etan'."

He winced. "Yeah, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time."

"It's okay. I don't use mine either."

Both finally laid back down, another silence opening between them. This time it was Dean that spoke. "Why don't you use yours?"

"My what?" At his annoyed expression, she grinned grimly and explained, "The meaning is too painful. Too possessive."

"What was the meaning?"

"You know?" She turned onto her elbow. "In the hundred and fifty years that you've known me, you never once asked me that."

He shrugged, looking a little sheepish. "Yeah, thought it was personal property."

"Then what was the rest of me?" At his guilty expression, she smiled. "Just kidding. My name means 'belonging to her father'. I refuse to let him dictate the rest of my life anymore."

"But your bloodline-"

"He can guarantee that my blood has his genes, but I don't have to let what he did to me, to you, to Ruby, control what I do with the rest of my life." She shrugged. "That's why I hunt."

"And the stories I told you?" The corners of his lips quirked.

"And the stories you told me," her smile was a little more genuine. After another minute of staring straight into his haunted green eyes, she reached up to gently stroke his cheek. "It wasn't your fault."

He shuddered under her feather light touch, turning his head slightly into her hand. "I can talk about anything with you, Liles. Things that I'd never _consider_ revealing to Sam. But that… I can't-"

"Dean," she halted him in his tracks. "I understand. More than anyone. But they'll be ready to listen when you're ready to talk."

His left hand rose to the back of her head, tangling in her curly dark hair and tugging towards his face. Their lips only barely brushed, but they lingered for several seconds. When he allowed her to pull back, she asked, "What was that for?"

"Knew you'd be leaving." Her eyes glistened under the moon. "And our last night on earth."

"What, hoping your best line will get you in my pants?"

Dean gave her the infamous Winchester smolder, but that didn't distract her from the right hand that secured on her waist and the left leg that secured around hers. She had been flipped to her back before she knew it.

"Yes." The husky whisper a hair's breadth away from her lips made her shiver in anticipation. He didn't hesitate to pull himself over Lilah, his torso covering hers completely even as their legs hung off the Impala's fender. His elbows were positioned on either side of her head, holding himself against her but keeping his weight from crushing her. She allowed her hips and arms to cradle him as she lifted her mouth to his ear.

"Well, don't stop now."

"I don't know, man." Sam paced the small cabin restlessly. "Where's Ruby?"

"Hey, she's your hell buddy." Dean took a long swig from his flask of whiskey.

Anna frowned, "Isn't it a little early for that?"

"It's two am somewhere," Delilah hot-headedly defended her… well, whatever it is that Dean was to her.

After glaring quickly at the half-blood, the redhead returned her attention to the resurrected man. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded unconvincingly. "Of course."

The doors shook, and it took everything in her body to keep the dark haired woman from retrieving her weapons. When they finally blew open, Lilah flinched at the sudden revelation of her unnatural blue eyes. But, surprisingly, only Uriel took the time to glare at her.

"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you." She supposed that Castiel addressing the former angel and completely ignoring her was better than nothing. Unfortunately, Uriel didn't seem to agree.

"Asenath." The young woman flinched hard again at the mention of her hell-name. "We have not forgotten your existence."

"How?" Sam looked around in wonderment. "How did you find us?" His older brother, his hero, his caregiver, lowered his head ashamedly. "Dean?" He cocked his head in confusion.

Said older brother glanced between the two women nervously. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" For some reason, the younger Winchester was more upset than the supernatural beings.

"They take us or you," Delilah stepped forward cautiously towards her lover and the angels, hoping to save Dean the trouble of defending himself if things went wrong. "I don't blame 'im, either."

"We know how their minds work," Anna explained to the taller man.

The two dutifully ignored their protectors as Lilah kissed Dean, uncharacteristically lightly. Just a bare brush, a question of trust.

"It's okay. Been doing this far too long, anyways."

Both young females stepped forward, standing directly between the angels and the brothers. As Anna began to speak, she took one more step forward to hide Delilah's arm. "Okay. No more tricks. No more running." The half-blood silently drew her blade, keeping it low. "Get it over with."

"I'm sorry."

The journalist shook her head at Castiel, "No, you're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling."

"Still. We have a history… It's just-"

"I know. Orders are orders." Delilah held back a smirk at the fond quote. "Just make it quick."

From behind the angels, a new serpent-like voice joined the conversation. "Don't you touch a hair on either of those _poor_ girls' heads."

As all attention was directed towards them, the half-blood could not stop the short cry that escaped her lips at the condition of her friend. She may be dressed and conscious, but blood was still seeping through Ruby's shirt and she was being held standing by two other demons. Namir and Vanhi, if she remembered correctly.

"How dare you come into this room, you pussing sore…" Uriel sneered.

"Name calling. That hurt my feelings," Alastair mocked as he tossed Ruby to the side. Delilah withheld a grimace as she watched the elder demoness's pained face and botched crawl. "You sanctimonious, fanatical prick."

The superior angel decided to put a halt to the childish proceedings. "Turn around and walk away. Now."

"Sure, just give us the creatures. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper." The singular use made both Dean and Delilah cringe.

"You know who we are and what we will do. I won't say it again." All four defenders had their fingers crossed to the success at this point. "Leave. Now. Or we lay you to waste."

The Fallen pretended to consider it. "I think I'll take my chances."

Several seconds passed in which both sides prepared for the imminent battle, short or otherwise. The angels didn't move, the demons loosed their muscles, and Delilah tapped on Anna's lower back one with the blunt end of her dagger. In one split second the action had developed.

Uriel moved for one of the outter demons, promptly ignoring one of their targets shoving the other from her path and moving towards the second. Castiel went directly to Alastair, nodding briefly to the half-blood in recognition of her assistance. She finally directed her full attention to her opponent, who she realized was Namir. "Oh, great. I get stuck with the pussy cat."

He smirked, "That's okay. I'm not considered a possession."

"You dolt!" She voiced. "We're all possessions to him."

"Just the women."

She scoffed, "What happened? What happened to my Protector? My brother?"

"He vanished when you got out," he glared mournfully.

"Come one, it doesn't have to be like this," Ruby tried to help her surrogate sister. Tried to make sure she didn't have to go through with killing a very close friend.

Namir settled forward on his toes, "Yeah. It does."

When he charged her, she was more than prepared. She stepped to the side and dodged his oncoming knife, blocking his fist, taking hold of the same fist and twisting all the way around before slitting his throat with the knife. She watched as his dark soul began to flare and his host gasped for breath before leaning down to his ear.

"I'm sorry."

Timing was great between them all, as she numbly followed Anna's instructions to close her eyes. She used that moment to remember the support and encouragement of her friends. Her lost, dark, deceived friends. A feminine hand rested on her shoulder, and Delilah squeezed it in acknowledgement of the support.

Dean, after a brief respite from his chat with Alastair, directed a hard stare to the two angels. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you're scared."

Uriel eyed the demon and half-blood in the corner, giving the bleeding-out body a silent respect. When Delilah did lift her head to meet his eyes, her eyes flashed their natural emerald green, shocking the angel. To rub salt in the wound, he sneered, "We had the situation under control."

"Yeah, because allowing four demons to slip in unnoticed is 'under control'," she sniped back, taking a step from her friend towards her antagonizer, not detoured in the least.

He seemed to think for a beat before he turned back to the worn brothers, "This isn't over."

"Oh, it looks over to me, junkless."

With the good-bye bidding from Dean Winchester, the two angels took their departure.

Lilah allowed her eyes to shut one more second and fade to their green color again. When she reopened them, she said quietly, "I need to go. I need to find my brother and make sure my father doesn't find him."

Her old lover moved towards her, "Wait, Liles-"

But she had already vanished.

Delilah Keller, three part daughter of Alastair and some random half demon whore, surrogate sister of Ruby, lover of Dean Winchester, watched from a distance as said lover followed her advice. He leaned on the hood of his car, his brother just behind him so he couldn't be looked in the eye, both with a beer in hand. She watched, broken-hearted (if she even had a heart), as he confessed to stepping off the rack and working from a bench. She watched as tears rolled down his cheeks unabashedly at the shame of everything he'd done wrong in hell. She watched as he tried to scrub everything away with a few swipes of his hand and a few sentences in a raised voice of anger. She watched as he was left to collect himself by a brother who could not understand. She watched as he chugged the last of his bottle, hoping to numb himself enough to not feel.

But she could not just watch when she saw his hand reach silently into his jacket for his backup .9 mm pistol.

So, instead, she whispered into the wind instead, allowing the breeze to carry her words to his ear.

"_Don't stop now, and you never will_."

The knowing glint in his eyes were enough answer as he slid off the hood, took another deep breath, and slipped behind the wheel.

_Just another day in the life of Delilah Keller, the half-blood fugitive…_

**Reviews are my drug of choice.**


End file.
